Real Talk
by Yushinn
Summary: Oneshot. In which Makoto Yuuki found himself having a 'real talk' with a certain close friend.


**A/N:** I dunno why but when I stared at Makoto Yuuki's(yes, that's his name in this oneshot this time) picture and pose, this suddenly popped in my head ha-ha. Yeah, I know this is totally random and even I really think this is more of a drabble than a real oneshot. But meh, whatever. I have to let this out! Weee~

Okay, you can read now.

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing but this really random plot of course. ;)

.

**O.O.O.O.O**

.

"You do realize that this is my room, right?"

His firm but emotionless voice broke through the silence of his own bedroom, as the other person inside nodded her head happily. Or rather, the other 'unwelcomed' person nodded a yes.

"And that Mitsuru might punish us if she sees you here."

She nodded again, with the same enthusiasm.

"And, there's only one and a half hour before the Dark Hour."

She nodded again, smiling widely this time. "I know." she finally replied.

Makoto sighed as he approached his door. "Then get out of here. I already told everyone that we're not going to Tartarus tonight."

Instead of complying, the girl, who's sitting on his bed, just smirked and flopped her back on his bed; feet still touching the floor.

The blue-haired boy's eyebrow twitched a little, although he still kept his face impassive like he usually does.

"Minako..."

The brunette with crimson eyes laughed as she swung her bare feet up and down. Showing some skin of her legs inside her skirt in the process.

"You know Makoto, I really like your room." she commented as she glanced around.

"I said get out."

"Aww... I haven't even told you why I'm here, right?"

"I'll give you 3 minutes to explain."

"Make it 30! 'Cause this will take time." Minako lifted herself up and looked at him.

He leaned his back against the door. "Can't it wait for tomorrow?"

"Huh? Why tomorrow if we can do it now?"

He felt like a vein just appeared on his forehead. "Do what, exactly?"

"Talk." she answered with a smile. "Please?"

He sighed again as he ran his fingers through his blue hair. He gazed at his TV, or anywhere but her. He didn't want to give in to this girl. Not yet anyway.

"Makoto?"

"Fine, let's talk. But not here."

"Well then, sit here with me." Minako said as if she didn't hear the last thing that he said.

He folded his arms over his chest. She's definitely testing his patience. "You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?"

"What, am I finally getting a reaction from you?" she laughed. "Come on Makoto, I just want to discuss something with you."

She stood up and pulled Makoto by his arm and led him to his bed. She forced him to sit down with her, facing him. Next time, he thought, he will make sure to lock the door of his room before going to the bathroom, or before going out of his room to avoid these kind of circumstances again.

Neither of them spoke for seconds. He lazily gazed at her as she did the same, but unlike him, her gaze has this somewhat brightness and interest in it. Although it seemed like she's just waiting for him to say something. He wanted to roll his eyes.

"Just make sure that this is important." he stated firmly.

"Of course!" Minako replied cheerily. "But before that, want me to get you something to drink first?"

"Uh, sure.. I guess."

She grinned. "Same kind, right?"

He just blinked.

"Alright, it won't be long. Don't lock the door, okay?"

With that, she went out fast. Still barefooted. He wanted to lock the door just like she said, really. But he's too lazy to do so and besides, he already agreed to have a discussion with her, whatever it was she wanted to talk about.

He leaned back, supporting his weight with his hands planted firmly on the mattress behind him. Bored grey eyes focused with the calendar on his wall. Why Minako wanted to talk the night before the full moon, he didn't know. However, if she wanted to talk that badly, then it should be important. It can be about summoning multiple Personas, which they can do both. Or about the velvet room. Or about Social Links, or even her relationship with the other SEES members. Yes, it could be one of those.

He yawned. But then, the look on her face wanted him to think otherwise. He knew her too well to define each of her expressions; just as much as she knew him, as a person.

.

o.o.o.o.o

.

And she's also doing things he isn't expecting.

Minako bought him tons of Mad Bull and SoBay. Makoto had a feeling that this will be a very long talk.

The brunette with white barrettes grinned after flopping her bottom on his bed. "It always amuses me whenever I'm getting a reaction from Makoto's stoic stony face! Like right now! Hee-hee."

He raised a brow at her as he took one of the drinks in can. "So? What do you want to talk about?"

She gulped down one of the drinks before she cleared her throat. She looked at him in the eyes. "Your Social Links, Makoto."

"What about them?" he replied right away.

"I want you to tell me what you think about them." Minako declared in a more serious manner.

"Like?"

"Like uhm.. Like Chihiro-san! What do you think about her?" she stared at him with anticipation.

He wrinkled his brows incredulously. "So this is the 'important' thing you wanted to discuss with me?"

Minako pouted and looked down. "Well, yeah? It IS important for me. It's where our strengths in fighting those nasty Shadows are coming from after all."

"Hmm." he drank on his can and glanced away to think. After a little while, he looked at her again.

"What good would it do for me if I tell you what I think about them?" he asked nonchalantly, drinking again.

"Well..." she trailed off. Then as if a bulb lit up over her head, she grinned. "How about a lap dance from me?"

Makoto's eyes grew big at that as he seemingly choked out all of the juice he hasn't swallowed yet. He also felt like some of it had gone up to his nose. He started to cough too.

And while he's having difficulties, Minako just laughed out loud, it could actually reached the rooftop of the dorm. But she still scooted closer to him, eventually, as she rubbed his back with her palms. Still laughing.

"Makoto... Are you alright? I was just kidding, you know." she comforted, stifling a laugh. And wiping the spilled juices around his mouth with his blanket, much to his dismay. "Hahaha, I really can't believe-"

He suddenly covered her mouth with his hand. "Shut up. They might hear us."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

Makoto snorted. "That was fast. Let's just hope it's not Mitsuru."

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Makoto, dude. Will ya keep it down? Tell Minako-chan that too, okay? I am trying to sleep here. I ain't gonna tell them so please... Reduce the loudness. We're not soundproof ya know. Good night."

Then they heard footsteps going away.

Minako sighed in relief. "Good. It's just Junpei."

"Great. Knowing him, he might be imagining indecent things inside his head about us now." Makoto sarcastically said. "It's your fault." he accused the brunette with him.

She gasped dramatically. "Forgive me, Makoto-sama. This humble lady in front of you just wanted to see the different expressions on your face that I couldn't contain my amusement." she teased. "And it was awesome! I'm so fortunate to witness such a rare event!"

Makoto flicked her nose. "Idiot."

She just chuckled. "So? You'll cooperate or not?"

He crossed his legs on his bed. "Chihiro-san...right?"

Minako nodded enthusiastically as she grabbed his pillow and embraced it on her chest. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Hmm.." he pushed away blue locks that covered his other eye. It was pretty easy to tell these kind of things to her 'cause he didn't have to lie. Although he still thinks that this conversation isn't as important as Minako's implying it. "Well, I guess I can think of her as an aggressive damsel in distress."

"Aggressive? And you're the knight in shining defensive armor?" she's stifling a laugh again. She stopped when she noticed his blank stare. "Sorry. Why aggressive?"

"It's true that she needed help almost all the time because she usually can't stand up for herself, being too timid and all. Aside from that, she's afraid of boys, and you already know that." he explained, occasionally dropping his gaze from Minako's face, to his drink. "But she can be different when the time calls it."

The ruby-eyed girl just nodded, signaling him that she's listening intently. "What do you mean...different?"

He gazed in Minako's eyes. "You know, when the person she loves is involve..."

"...she's turning into a yandere?!"

He looked at her as if she's crazy. "It's nothing like that. Courage is what I'm talking about."

The brunette's eyes grew wide. She let go of his fluffy white pillow. "She already confessed to you?!"

He stopped for a second. _Where did that come from? Whatever._ "Yeah. And she even..."

"...kissed you?!" she continued full of shock.

He groaned. "What I'm trying to say was-"

"Did she?!"

Makoto sighed as he looked away, scratching his cheek with his forefinger. "Kind of."

"You...You..." she's breathing heavily for some reason. "D-Did you...respond to it?" she asked a bit nervously.

Makoto looked at Minako's eyes lazily. "I had to. It wasn't because I love her just the same or anything. It's just because there's no reason to reverse when I'm about to max out my Social Link with her."

She blinked. "Really? Wow." she started rubbing the back of her head with her hand. "I don't know if I should be glad or sympathetic towards Chihiro-san. Or even irritated by your arrogance."

Makoto examined Minako's expression. Nervousness, turning into relief. He smirked. A very tiny, almost unnoticeable smirk. "If you ask me. You feel absolutely glad, Minako."

"NEXT! Yuko-san!" she declared as if she didn't hear what he just said. While grabbing one can of Mad Bull and opening it.

The blue-haired emo sighed and straightened his back. He also grabbed his can and put it in his lips. He already knew Minako is weird and she can be unpredictable too, like right now. But going inside his room just to converse for trivial matters with him just before the clock hits midnight, is just too much, even for her. There must be something serious going on in her head. It's not as if she's scared or lonely or something from the way he sees it. It isn't like her. And strange enough, being the cheery girl that she is, it's as if she didn't go through the same...

Through the same nightmare as him, ten years ago.

He smiled. Minako Arisato sure is weird.

"Hey, Makoto?"

"...I know. Yuko-san this time, right?"

"Yeah but, why are you smiling? You freaked me out there for a second." Minako proclaimed, giving him weird glances.

"I just remembered something. So, shall I give my thoughts about Yuko-san now?"

"You sure are excited, huh. Okay then, you shall." she replied, raising her eyebrows.

He looked at her straight in her crimson orbs. "I don't love Yuko-san. She also kissed me, twice. And I did respond to both. Also, maxed out."

Minako blinked repeatedly. "Huh?"

"That's it. Next is, Fuuka?" he questioned nonchalantly.

"Wait, wait! What the hell was that, Makoto?" she stopped speaking for a second when he put his index finger over his own lips, a sign to lower her voice. "That's too short. Are you sleepy already?" she whispered leaning forward.

He decided to ignore her inquiry. "I like Fuuka more than those two."

After saying that, the brunette didn't say anything more. Instead she slowly goes back to her position, hugging his pillow while looking at him.

Makoto stared at the can between his hands. "She's the only one who hasn't initiated a kiss. And because of that, we haven't done it. I like her so I have so much respect for her, as a person. And she's always trying her best too, which is good." he sipped on his second can. "But..."

He glanced at the girl in front of him. He can tell that she's eagerly waiting for what he'll have to say next. "It's not something that can be called romantic. I guess I just feel bad that I couldn't really return her feelings for me. She's a friend, after all."

"Well...That's understandable." she muttered.

"Rejected someone?" he inquired. Curiosity heightened.

"Naah.. I'm not popular like you, you know."

"Shinjiro has a thing for you." he blurted out.

"Wh-Wha?"

"Bebe thinks you're cute. Hidetoshi of the student council admires you. And Akihiko couldn't take his eyes off you."

"H-Hey, hold it... How can you..." she began to blush furiously.

"Even Ken likes you. He's always looking flushed whenever you're near him." he added, with a bored look on his face.

"B-But.. That's not... Ugh, don't say something like that! It's just not right." she buried her face on his pillow.

"What, Ken liking you?"

She just pressed her face on the pillow more.

"I can't feel him because he's not one of my Social Links, like our senpai, Akihiko and Shinjiro. But base on the way he acts, it's quite obvious. And you seem okay with it. Do you like him too?"

His pillow was suddenly thrown to his face.

"You dumbass! How can you ask that? I can't be hooking up with Ken! It would be like, like incest! Idiot!" she yelled, but not loud enough to wake the others up. It's still a yell though.

Makoto threw the pillow back to her and she caught it. "Yeah, and you still say I'm popular when we're on the same boat." and she didn't really answer his question.

She let out a sigh, and muttered, "It's just the truth." then she huffed. "And besides, it has been decided that this talk shouldn't be about me, but about you and your Social Links. So you should abide to that."

"Right." he breathed and decided to agree to avoid any more arguments.

"But..."

He looked at her.

"But to answer your question, I really really do like Ken.. As a younger brother, as a family, as a member of SEES. He's so cool and cute you know." she explained, fidgeting her skirt. "Sorry, I yelled a while ago."

He lifted his hand to pat her head. "I'm used to it. You won't be Minako Arisato if you're not loud.."

She pushed his hand away from her gently. "Yeah, but I'm not a dog."

He tried not to laugh at that. "So, who's next? Yukari?"

Minako smiled then nodded lightly before hugging his pillow once again. "Yes, your beloved Yukari-chan is next."

He blinked first before arching an eyebrow at her. "Seriously?"

"What? Who else could there be?" she teased. "It's okay Makoto. Yukari can be bitchy sometimes but she's still nice and pretty, all the same."

He looked away. "Really, huh."

"Yep, so go on and share your thoughts with me."

He lazily looked away. "Yukari Takeba eh..." he muttered, more to himself.

"Hmm?"

"...Minako."

She blinked in wonder. Maybe because he sounded serious. "What is it?" she asked more closely.

"If..." he took a glance at her expectant face. "If I said I love her, what would you do?"

"Huh? W-Well..." she started to think but scrunched up her face a second later. "Wait, why do you ask, anyway?"

"Yeah, sorry. On second thought, don't answer that."

Minako gazed at him thoughtfully. "Is there a problem, Makoto? Do you really love her that much?"

"No, it's not like that."

She tilted her head to the side, as if urging him to elaborate.

He smiled. "I thought I loved her too until that Universe shattered like a glass in my head." he pointed a finger on his temples as he said that.

"Huh? Universe?" she seemed taken aback. "You mean... Universe Arcana?!"

He gaped for a second, then blinked. Then, gulped. She's supposed to be oblivious with these kind of things.. How could she... "Uhh.. Y-Yes?"

"You have a Social Link associated with the Universe Arcana? Who's this person?" she leaned forward, closer to his face. "Why didn't you tell me about this much sooner?"

Makoto turned his face to the right because Minako's leaning her face so close to his. "I forgot."

"Liar! What level are you with this person now?"

He closed his left eye when he felt Minako's hot breath on his face. "Eight."

"Eight? Here, you have already maxed Yukari but you said you..." she trailed off. Then gasped all of a sudden, drawing herself nearer. He almost lied flat out on the bed, his elbows only keeping him from falling to his back. "You love this person much more than Yukari?"

He clutched onto the bedsheets tight. "I wasn't really in love with Yukari in the first place." he replied in a surprisingly calm voice, which shocked the brunette. "I hugged her, kissed her but for some reason I couldn't...feel anything. I really wanted to love her that way, but I never did."

Minako didn't say anything, she didn't even move an inch. She just stared at him with such an unreadable expression on her face. He felt more relaxed at that, but he still kept his gaze away from her face.

"Yukari is a fine woman. But honestly, I don't want her, or even Chihiro-san, Yuko-san or Fuuka falling in love with me because I'm having this kind of obligation to return their feelings for the sake of getting stronger. I thought, if I'm strong enough, I could protect them. I always believe it was for protecting them. That way, it would feel right. It would feel like it isn't my fault." he felt slightly awkward as he said that. Never in his life he admitted to someone what he truly feels deep inside.

"Makoto..."

He smiled a little. "However, I know it is. But I don't really care. I knew all along that I just want to protect a single person. All those reasons were just a load of crap. That's what I feel most of the time when I felt the need to be with them... But..."

He took a deep breath. "Things are a whole lot different whenever I'm with my Universe... It's a warm feeling I couldn't explain. I feel the emotion they called happiness, which I never felt since ten years ago, when we're together. She makes me want to share happiness throughout the world too, just like what she always does. And it also makes me want to protect everyone because I know she truly cared for them, unlike me." he chuckled airily. "It's strange, isn't it?"

"That's why even if we're just fooling around most of the time... Even if we didn't really consider ourselves to be more than just friends.. Even if I don't have something to gain when I spend time with her... And even if I have to die in the end..." he gazed straight in her sparkling ruby irises. "I'd still choose to be with her. She became my life even before I realize it."

Makoto reached his hand out to touch Minako's cheek. "I love her."

Everything happened so fast. The next thing he knew, Minako already closed any distance between their faces.

And then, he felt something pressed on his lips. Makoto's eyes grew wide when he realized, that 'something' was...

Minako's lips. Her own lips.

She's kissing him.

His elbow gave in and his back fell on the bed. She's now literally above him, with her soft lips still locked with his.

_Minako..._

He was about to close his eyes and respond to her when she suddenly pulled back, leaving him in a dazed state.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered. Her face became the same color as her eyes. She's still hovering over him though. "I-It isn't right to be... Uh, k-kissing late at night inside a room..a-all alone. W-We might... EH! No! Wh-What I mean to say is.. Uh, that was just uh, a kiss for...um."

Makoto just smiled and lifted himself a little.

He kissed her exposed neck, trailing up to her jaw. And it made her jumped and gasped.

And shrieked.

"FREEEAAAK!" she screamed.

It's too late to dodge the upcoming fist so it went straight to his nose. He fell limply to the bed again as he groaned, touching his nose. "Ugh.."

"You surprised me, you dolt!" she said in between embarrassment and gritted teeth. "That was-"

She was interrupted when Makoto laughed softly.

He laughed.

She blinked twice. She thought she's hearing things 'cause Makoto never laughs.

But he did; just now. And that made Minako forgot all she felt and was going to say. She just stared incredulously at him.

"Hey, Makoto. You just laugh, didn't you?" she asked.

In a swift movement, Makoto managed to flip their positions. He was now on top of her, though her right hand was the only one he caught and pinned on the bed. She was caught off guard.

"AH! Wait!"

"Minako, thanks."

"Huh?"

"Now, I am on level nine."

She really seemed surprised, but she still smiled nonetheless. "Congratulations, and since you told me that, let me also tell you that I, too, am now on maxed level."

"What."

Minako just laughed at him as she brushed her fingers on the hair that covered his other eye. She pushed them away. "I'm really glad I came here tonight."

"Just as I thought, I knew there's something odd when you told me about the Universe Arcana. You could never be that sharp." He sighed. "And you never fail to surprise me. You're doing that on purpose too, aren't you?" he lazily said.

She just smiled. "That's because I love you."

He stopped, smiled and dived in to kiss her as a response. It was sweet, long and slow. It's as if they're gauging each others' comfort for the first time. But it was more passionate, compared to earlier which is just a simple lip lock. Occasionally nibbling, with open mouths. Tongues clashing every once in a while, and separating just to breathe air. Then, going at it again, and again until...

"...YUUKI! MINAKO ARISATO!"

They bolted right up and separated.

"Open the door, this instant, Yuuki. I know Arisato is in there. We have to talk. Now."

"Shit. It's Mitsuru." he hissed.

"Aww, and here I thought I could give you your lap dance." she whispered.

"Just... Shit."

.

**END~**

**A/N: **HAHAHA!Yeah, yeah. Lame ending but what the heck!I'm so glad that I finally posted this up. But seriously people, it wasn't my intention to make a fluff...there. It just wrote itself haha. Although I'll admit, it always end up like that when I'm trying to write about Makoto and the FeMC. OH! And just in case you're wondering, yes.

Yes, I don't like Yukari. That's why Makoto there didn't explain what he felt about her in full details. And since the movie implied her being paired up with her(even in the game, which is so sad) and they have their "moments", I also considered her here to be second to Makoto's heart(in this oneshot at least).

Oh yeah. I still have PENDING STORIES! T_T Sorry, I'm having a huge author's block right now so for the meantime...Review please!


End file.
